Death of a Replica
by karndragon
Summary: AU: How things would have happened if Asch had really killed Luke in thier sword fight in Yulia City.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss

**Death of a Replica**

It was in Yulia City in the Qliphoth after the destruction of the mining city, Akzeriuth. Luke just couldn't believe it. He had just been told that he was actually a replica and his original was none other than Asch the Bloody, one of the Six God-Generals of the Oracle Knights. Things had been real bad for the replica. Van, the man he trusted more than anybody, had betrayed him and used him to destroyed Akzeriuth that killed around 10,000 people. Everything that he held in high spirits seemed to have crashed down on him.

As if he was trying to fight against what he considered to be horrible lies, Luke drew his sword and fought against Asch. Unfortunately for Luke, Asch was more the experience swordsman and he was able to defeat his replica. Asch hated Luke for being so ignorant and he was going to see to it that he didn't continue on with his ignorance. He brought Luke down and had his sword pointed at him.

"I'm not you," Luke said defiantly to Asch.

"I don't want to admit it either," Asch countered with pure hatred in eyes and voice, "to think that dreck like you could be my replica. To think that trash like you stole my home, my family, everything, I'm going to be sick. DIE!"

Tear and Mieu, who had watched the fight, were worried for Luke's life. Tear called Asch to stop but Asch simply ignored her. Tear and Mieu feared that Asch was really going to end his life and they tried to reason with him.

Asch raised his sword and quickly cut down Luke. Luke's blood splattered on the floor. Luke's eyes widened as he fell on the ground. Tear and Mieu watched in horror as they saw Asch mercilessly and without hesitation cut down Luke. Tear and Mieu ran to Luke's side and tried to help him. Tear was using her healing artes to help Luke but it seems the damage done to Luke was too great and Asch just stood by and watched as his replica was bleeding to death.

Soon, Jade, Ion, Natalia, Guy, and Anise saw and were shocked at what occurred. Guy and Ion ran to Luke to try to help him. Natalia went to Luke but only stopped halfway. Anise felt no sympathy for Luke and felt that he got what he deserved. Jade just stood by and pushed his glasses.

"What happened here?" Jade asked.

"The dreck picked a fight with me and I beat him," Asch answered.

"Asch, you went too far," Tear said in anger.

"Why do you care? It his own fault anyway. I just did everyone here a favor."

"A favor? What the hell are you talking about?" Guy said with hate towards Asch while still trying to help Luke somehow, "You had no right to do this."

"You're a fool, he's one of the culprits that destroyed Akzeriuth. He deserves to die."

"We have to get Luke somewhere he can really be treated. It seems my healing artes are not having much effect," Tear said.

"Don't…bother…" Luke spoke softly.

"Luke…" Tear said.

"Master, please be okay," Mieu pleaded.

"Just hang on Luke," Guy said, "you're going to be okay."

"No I won't…" Luke said as his eyes were slowly closing.

"Luke, stay with us," Ion pleaded, "we're going to get you some help."

But Luke didn't bother. He didn't even try to fight for his life. He closed his eyes and he didn't move. Tear, Guy, Mieu, and Ion tried to get some life in Luke but they soon realized it was futile. Luke fon Fabre had just died from his injuries. The seventh fonons in his body were leaving him and then his body disappeared to nothingness.

Later on, Guy, Mieu, Tear, and Ion mourned Luke's death while Natalia was confused and didn't know what to do. She didn't like that Luke was shirking off about what he did but she didn't want him to die. The whole ordeal was depressing. She was glad that Asch was actually the Luke she remembered and was in her life again, that she hoped it was true but that didn't mean she didn't care for the Luke that was a replica. She wasn't able to know for sure how she should really feel about what just happened. Jade just had a neutral expression. He felt that Asch was out of line but at the same time, he also felt that Luke was out of control with his arrogance and this was the result of his arrogance. Anise felt glad that Luke had died and felt that he deserved it for killing all those people in Akzeriuth, she knew Luke was at times unpleasant but she didn't mind since he was rich, but after what happened in Akzeriuth and the way he reacted, she figured that he was just plain stupid and that there was no way he would ever redeem himself and he was a lost cost from the beginning. Asch felt relieved that his replica was no more and that he could focus on trying to find a way to eliminate Van before he killed more people, although he wasn't sure where he could find him and he couldn't understand why there were people who felt sad at his replica's death.

Tear stayed in her room and unsure what to do. Luke died while she was there, it just added to her guilt with the fact she failed to stop her brother like she intended to and Akzeriuth paid for her hesitation. Mieu became depressed with the death of his master. He didn't know what he was going to do now. The little cheagle felt he had nothing left to look forward to anymore. Ion was ashamed about what happened to Luke. He was upset that Asch took matters into his own hand and just killed Luke. Anise kept telling him that Asch was justified but Ion didn't see it that way and wished he had to strength to stop the senseless killing. Guy was depressed and angry, depressed that his best friend had died and angry that Asch, even though he was the original Luke fon Fabre, killed him for what he believed was his own selfish reason. Guy started to get thought of having his revenge. Since the Luke he cared about was no longer alive, there was no point to be civil around those who didn't have sympathy at Luke's death.

There was one thing for sure, things were not going to be easy and relationships would be severely strained. Luke fon Fabre, the seven-year-old replica had his life cut short and the ripple wave of that effect would be felt even as they try to figure out what Van was trying to do.

**That's it for this one-shot fanfic.**


End file.
